James
by SoraLove
Summary: El capitán américa encontró una base secreta en Siberia y ahí estaba aquel hombre en estado criogenico, sin memoria y con todo lo que esto implicaba esto en su vida ahora que habían pasado tantos años. ¿Como podría tomar james todo lo que estaba sucediendo?


**James**

* * *

Era una noche fría de diciembre cuando los soldados llegaron a una base de HYDRA ubicada en Siberia, acabaron fácilmente con los que se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo el mayor descubrimiento fue aquel hombre dormido bajo ese sueño criogénico. SHIELD destruyo todo el lugar y llevaron al hombre a sus instalaciones, todo ese gran golpe se debía al héroe de América.

- **Los archivos dicen que es James Buchanan Barnes-** dijo el agente

 **-Sé muy bien de quien se trata-** contesto el Capitán

 **-¿No planeas decirle?-**

 **-Aun no-**

 **-No va en contra de las políticas SHIELD pero creo que es algo más del tono moral…-**

 **-Gracias pero creo que puedo sobrellevar esto solo-**

 **-Bien, Lo siento Cap-**

 **-¿Puedo verlo?-**

 **-Está aún muy adormilado, no sabemos que le haya hecho HYDRA en estos años, su apariencia es la misma que en los cuarentas-**

 **-Debe ser por el suero del súper soldado que fue robado-**

 **-Es muy probable-**

 **-Voy a verlo -** puso un semblante serio- **Si se pone difícil pediré refuerzos-**

 **-Estaremos al pendiente-**

El capitán aun con su uniforme y casco puesto entro a aquel cuarto blanco donde descansaba el paciente que no sabía muy bien quien era o que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Su mirada estaba perdida pero cuando lo diviso a él, era como si algo se calmara en el mar de ideas que yacían en su confundida mente.

 **-Hola James-**

 **-¿Quién eres?-**

 **-La pregunta aquí es ¿Sabes quién eres tú?-**

 **-No puedo recordar, nada-**

 **-Te llamas James-**

 **-¿En verdad?-**

 **-Así es-** se sentó a su lado- **¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-**

 **-No tengo idea-**

 **-Es noche buena de hecho-** le sonrió- **¿sabes que es la noche buena?-**

No hubo respuesta, el castaño intentaba ver a través del casco del capitán con mucha curiosidad en su mirada. El joven se quitó el casco y dejo ver su rostro, un rostro tan familiar en ese momento para el paciente, esos cabellos dorados y despeinados quedo inmerso en aquella visión con ojos azules. El corazón de Barnes reacciono instintivamente su presión se elevó y las pulsaciones aumentaban.

 **-¿Te conozco?-**

Toco su rostro de manera tan rápida que tomo por sorpresa al rubio, quien solo se quedó callado mientras este acariciaba su mejilla y sus ojos de color del mar profundo buscaban respuestas en los suyos, podía sentir aquella mirada penetrante atravesar su alma.

 **-No-** respondió visiblemente sonrojado

 **-Te pareces a alguien que conocí-** se detuvo- **al menos eso creo-**

 **-Debes descansar-** puso su mano en el hombro del chico **-Los doctores seguirán monitoreándote por si te sientes mal-**

 **\- ¿Te vas a ir?-**

 **-Debo irme, pero volveré mañana sin falta-**

 **-Bien-**

* * *

La mañana siguiente era navidad, no tenía por qué venir a verlo pero deseaba hacerlo, era algo dentro de sí que no podía evitar estar preocupado por el paciente. Los doctores le dijeron que el tipo estaba estable, no podía recordar que paso con HYDRA o su vida antes de eso, pero ahora era como si se tratara de resetear una máquina. De hecho para el capitán era como conversar con un robot, su mirada estaba vacía pero su sonrisa era sincera, trataba de aprender un poco cada día que pasaba al lado del rubio.

 **-¡Toma!-**

 **-¿Por qué me regalas esto?-**

 **-Son chocolates, espero te gusten-** sonrió el capitán- **No estoy seguro si te gustaban ya antes o no-**

 **-¡Gracias!-** ladeo su cabeza- **¿Quieres comerlos conmigo?-**

 **-Seguro-**

Era febrero catorce y el héroe de américa no podía dejar de sonreír, sus mejillas dolían de hacerlo, anteriormente estaba tan concentrado en las misiones que no había disfrutado de un momento de paz como los que había pasado con "él". Le preocupaba que la razón de su felicidad se debiera a aquel hombre del pasado que había despertado en el presente y ahora tenía una nueva vida.

- **Están buenos-**

 **-¡¿Enserio?!-**

 **-Capitán-** entro un soldado

 **-¡¿Qué quieres?!** -contesto molesto

 **-Lo siento pero el agente Hans quiere verlo-**

 **-Ya vuelvo-** se despidió del castaño

 **-Bien** -siguió comiendo sus chocolates

El capitán fue donde el agente de mala gana pero su semblante cambio al saber la noticia, había pedido ser el encargado de cuidar al paciente desde mediados de enero, de sacarlo de aquel encierro en las instalaciones de SHIELD y había sido autorizado, él era uno de los grandes pilares de la organización pero aun así no podía hacer lo que el deseara, por eso imploro ese favor. Finalmente podría llevarse a "James" a vivir con él.

 **-Vamos a irnos de aquí-** No espero ni un minuto cuando ya estaba haciendo las maletas- **¿Quieres venir cierto?-**

 **-¿Puedo ir contigo?-**

 **-Si eso quieres** -sonrió- **Podemos irnos-**

 **-Me gustaría conocer el lugar donde vives** -se puso de pie- **¿Qué estamos esperando?-**

No es que el hombre del pasado no sea importante para SHIELD pero ya había demostrado que no recordaba nada sobre ser el arma secreta y más poderosa de HYDRA, además si estaba al lado del capitán américa ¿Qué mejor manera de vigilarlo a todas horas? El rubio ahora con ropas normales subió a su motocicleta mientras James se sujetó fuertemente de su espalda. La mente del castaño buscaba encontrar algo de su pasado, porque cada que estaba con el joven al que abrazaba venían a él unas ganas enormes de recordar quien era en realidad.

 **-Llegamos James-**

 **-Tu casa es enorme-**

 **-No mucho-** lo ayudo a bajar de la motocicleta- **Fue un regalo de… bueno eso no importa, STARK nunca importa-**

 **-¿Quién es Stark?-**

 **-Nadie-** lo tomo del brazo- **¡Vamos a entrar!-**

El joven ofreció un baño caliente para su invitado, una vez que este salió le dejo ropa limpia en la cama de la cual solo se puso una camiseta demasiado para él y unos bóxer.

 **-¿quieres cenar?** -lo vio medio vestido- **Te... sientes más cómodo así-**

 **-¿Te molesta?-**

 **-Para nada-** sonrojado- **Baja a cenar, por favor-**

 **-¿Vives tú solo?-**

 **-Si, por mi trabajo no pasó mucho tiempo en casa pero aun así es algo solitario-**

 **-Puedo vivir contigo si quieres-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-No tengo a donde ir ahora que salimos de aquel lugar-**

 **-James-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No digas eso-** lo sujeto de los brazos- **Es solo que…**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Olvídalo-** le sonrió **-Vamos a dormir, tu habitación esta lista mañana saldremos a comprar víveres porque no tengo nada en casa, generalmente no estoy en ella-**

 **-Por tu trabajo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Así es-** suspiro aliviado **-Pero he pedido unas merecidas vacaciones para poder pasarlas contigo así que estoy feliz-**

 **-Me alegra también-** trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito **-Era aburrido estar encerrado en aquel cuarto durante tanto tiempo, no me dejaban salir de ahí-**

 **-Te ayudara salir de ese lugar y podemos ir a donde tú quieras, al parque, al mar a donde tú me digas-**

 **-Gracias-**

James durmió tranquilamente esa noche, hacía mucho que no dormía así de bien, estaba en paz estando al lado de ese joven, él le transmitía confianza y un dejo de familiaridad. El rubio se desvivía en atenderlo, en complacer la más mínima solicitud que este le hacía, deseaba que estuviera cómodo a su lado y la verdad es que en las semanas que pasaron juntos fue fácil crear un ambiente placentero para James. Sin embargo una noche que regresaron, de una visita rápida a la playa, se encontraron con un visitante.

* * *

 **-¿Cómo está el héroe de la nación en este día? ¡Ah!-**

Ambos se encontraron con un hombre alto que estaba en medio de la sala con una mirada de sorpresa muy evidente, El rubio se fue directo con él para salir de ese lugar dejando a James solo por un momento.

 **-¿Tiene que ser una broma?-**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Stark?-**

 **-Nunca estás en tu casa, tengo llaves para que entre el servicio de limpieza… y vi tu motocicleta, por eso entre-**

 **-¡Gracias! Ahora puedes regresar a tu casa-**

 **-Por eso no fuiste a nuestra fiesta de noche buena ¿Cierto?-**

 **-Necesito que no digas nada sobre esto-**

 **-Yo no voy a decir nada-** tomo una pausa- **Pero tu deberías, tienes que hacerlo ¿Qué planeas hacer?-**

 **-Nada-**

 **-¡Mientes!-**

 **-Solo necesito tiempo-**

 **-Desde hace cuando sabes de él-**

 **-Unos días-**

 **-¿Cuánto son "unos días"?-**

 **-Noche Buena-**

 **-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!** -retrocedió- **¿TIENES IDEA LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA? LO NOTICIA MÁXIMO DEBIÓ SER UN SECRETO POR UNA SEMANA, VAS A CUMPLIR MEDIO AÑO SIN DECIR NADA-**

 **-ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIRME ALGO-** le reprocho molesto- **TU TE VAS CADA QUE PUEDES CON MUJERES MAS JÓVENES Y NO LE DICES NADA A TU ESPOSA-**

 **-¡¿ESTAS COMPARANDO MIS INFIDELIDADES CON ESTO?!-** se burló **-¡Oh cielos, estas muy jodido!-**

 **-Sabes a lo que me refiero-**

 **-No, no lo sé-**

 **-¿Cómo crees que James vaya a tomar las noticias?** -dijo con dolor en sus palabras- **Todo lo que paso mientras él dormía, todos los cambios… que ahora son irreversibles-**

 **-Eso le toca a él afrontarlo,** **no a ti-**

 **-No quiero que sufra-**

 **-Estas tan perdido-** se tiro en el sillón, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando **\- ¡Al menos dile a Peggy!-**

 **-¡No!-** retrocedió- **No quiero que ella sufra tampoco, ella no se merece esto, ahora su salud no es muy buena. Una noticia así quizás no pueda resistirla-**

 **-No puedes esperar que nadie salga lastimado de esto-**

 **-Puedo intentarlo-**

El invitado sorpresa se había marchado, James había cenado solo y cuando el capitán regreso este tenía un semblante muy serio, no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando y muy dentro de él sabía que debía decir la verdad, no podía esconder a James para toda la vida y menos si quería que este recuperase la memoria.

* * *

El rubio invito a Barnes a su habitación, saco de un estante un libro viejo, era del capitán américa y los comandos aulladores, se sentó al lado del castaño y le enseño las paginas para ver si podría reconocerse a sí mismo en aquellas fotografías, pero estaba tan cambiado parecían dos personas distintas. James no lograba ver las similitudes y menos reconoció a sus compañeros pero cuando vio la foto del Capitán antes del suero, esa foto que ponían en comparativa para ver lo mucho que había mejorado gracias a la fórmula del súper soldado, esa fotografía en especial fue la única que llamo su atención.

 **-¿Lo recuerdas a él?-**

 **-Steven G Rogers-** leyó a pie de página- **Es lo que dice-**

 **-¿Y sabes quién fue?-**

No había respuesta, solo se quedó observando la fotografía con melancolía en su mirada, cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, volteo a ver al hombre a su lado y también le sonrió.

 **-Es Steve** -parpadeo un par de veces- **Steven es un nombre muy serio para su gusto, prefiere Steve-**

 **-Cierto** -comenzó a llorar- **Es solo una letra pero-**

 **-Aun así yo le decia "Stevie" y no le molestaba-**

 **-¿Cómo podría?-**

 **-¿Por qué puedo recordarlo?-**

- **Sus vidas están conectadas** -suspiro para alejar sus lágrimas y penas de su corazón- **Supongo…-**

 **-¿Por qué estas triste?-** acaricio su rostro- **¿Dije algo que te lastimo?-**

Lo beso, James abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella acción, fue una acción espontánea y sin profundizar pero ahí estaba. El rubio se disculpó y le dijo debía hacer una llamada urgente. El castaño estaba más confundido que antes pero aceptó la invitación, esa noche soñó con "Stevie" como esa persona estaba en sus recuerdos a pesar de no saber quién rayos era el mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano fue el capitán América a despertarlo, le llevo el desayuno y le dijo que tenía algo que decirle o más bien algo que mostrarle, james asintió amable.

 **-Te traje esta ropa-** le sonrió- **Espero que esto pueda ayudarte a recordar quien eres-**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?-**

 **-No lo sé-**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-En verdad no me lo agradezcas** -bajo la mirada- **No lo merezco-**

 **-Aquel chico que pude recordar ¿Era algo mío?-**

 **-Tu mejor amigo, desde la infancia** -

 **-¿No era algo más?-**

 **-Tú dime-**

 **-Siento que fue así-**

 **-Vaya-**

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el rubio le dijo que lo esperara sentado necesitaba mostrarle algo. James estaba mirando con curiosidad la ventana y su bella vista, le gustaba observar lo alejados que estaban de la ciudad, aquella casa se había convertido en un lugar apacible para estar. La puerta se abrió detrás de él, escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-**

La mirada de Barnes se encontró con la de aquel hombre alto, de cabello dorado y mirada amable, volteo por inercia al escuchar ese apodo, recordó que se llamaba James ¿Por qué reaccionaria ante otro nombre? El hombre que entro fue directo a él y lo abrazo, estaba llorando no podía parar, pero no decía más, en el marco de la puerta estaba el capitán américa recargado viendo la emotiva reunión al menos por parte de uno de ellos.

 **-No puede recordar nada-**

 **-¿Cómo es posible?** -pregunto confundido Rogers

 **-HYDRA borro su memoria-**

 **-¿Bucky, no me recuerdas?-** dijo casi suplicándole que lo recordase

 **-Lo siento** -se separó de el- **No sé quién es Bucky-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Me llamo James-** volteo a ver al joven que estaba en la puerta- **Verdad James, nos llamamos igual-**

 **-Así es-** sonrió- **Ambos somos James-**

 **-Bucky** -con ambas manos tomo su rostro **-¡Mírame, soy Steve!-**

 **-Lo siento-** estaba preocupado ante aquella insistencia

 **-¡Papá lo estas asustando!-** dijo el capitán- **Por eso no quise decirte esto antes, no puedes obligarlo…-**

 **-No lo hago-** volteo con el- **Es imposible que me haya olvidado-**

 **-NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO, EL OLVIDO TODO SOBRE SI MISMO ¡¿PORQUE ABRIA DE RECORDARTE SOLO A TI?!-**

 **-BUCKY ME CONOCE DE TODA LA VIDA, NO ENTIENDES-**

 **-TU ERES QUIEN NO LO ENTIENDE-** se acercó a Barnes, puso su mano en el hombro de este- **TE VOY A PEDIR QUE TE VAYAS SI NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE-**

 **-Bucky-** se acercó nuevamente **-yo-**

El castaño lo miro, aquella mirada se clavó en su alma, era como si estuviera viendo a través de él, sus ojos azules eran igual de bellos, su piel tan cálida al tacto y su cabello aunque estaba más largo que nunca, para Steve era perfecto, siempre lo había sido. Recordó cuanto sufrió cuando lo perdió, como lo creyó muerto y ahora estaba ahí delante suyo, era un milagro pero ahora no lograba recordarlo ¿Sería posible que en verdad lo olvidase? Aunque Steve se propusiera olvidarlo jamás podría lograrlo, Bucky había estado siempre en su vida y no había recuerdo de su pasado en el que él no estuviera.

 **-James-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Déjanos solos-**

 **-¿Qué?** -se sobresaltó- **No voy hacer eso-**

 **-Hijo… por favor-** volteo a verlo con su cara devastada- **Te lo ruego-**

 **-Voy a estar afuera, trata de no estresarlo más-**

El ahora Capitán América era el primogénito del Capitán original, James Rogers, ese nombre fue en memoria del mejor amigo de Steve perdido en batalla, era una manera de honrar su memoria. El joven había crecido con historias del héroe que solía ser su padre y desde luego con las grandes hazañas del héroe de su progenitor "James B Barnes" Bucky como lo llamaba su padre con tanto cariño. Ahora aquel pobre y confundido joven estaba desconsolado llorando afuera de aquella puerta, se había interesado tanto en aquel hombre aun sabiendo que no podía amarlo pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre sospecho que significaba mucho en la vida de su padre y temía saber el porqué, le dolía pensar que este pudiese haberlo amado igual o más que a su propia madre.

* * *

 **-Mucho gusto james** -sonrió Steve- **Soy Steve Rogers-**

 **-Leí de ti en un libro-**

 **-Me alegro-**

 **-¿James es tu hijo?-**

 **-Si-**

No había razón para que Barnes llorara pero lo estaba haciendo, con una mirada seria pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Steve lloro también, podía sentir su dolor con todo y que no pudiera recordarlo sabía que muy en el fondo "su bucky" si podía hacerlo.

 **-Me case con Peggy-** se entrecorto su voz- **Ella fue muy buena conmigo, me espero mucho tiempo porque yo estaba devastado cuando te perdí-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-Bucky…-t** omo su mano- **Lo siento-**

 **-¿Por qué te disculpas?-**

 **-Nunca pude decirte lo que en verdad…-**

 **-Punk-**

Steve lo abrazo con tal fuerza que los dos cayeron al suelo, el rubio no dejaba de llorar, el corazón se le estrujaba cada que pasaba más el tiempo, no se contuvo las ganas de tocarlo, acariciar su cabello, intensificar aquel abrazo, olerlo, aspirar su aroma tan característico y tan suyo que volvió a ser aquel joven enamorado de dieciséis años. Bucky estaba inerte tirado en el piso, su mente estaba tan perdida pero al ver a Steve sintió su corazón alegrarse sin embargo no pudo hacerlo con sinceridad, delante de James, Barnes sabía lo que el joven estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ver a su padre tan feliz con un hombre que había sido algo tan significativo en la vida del mismo y estaba preocupado por su madre, tenía miedo, pensaba en que Steve dejaría todo por estar con bucky.

 **-me dio gusto verte Steve** -dijo serio- **Pero debes regresar a tu casa-**

 **-¿Qué?-** se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe- **Pero Bucky… acabamos de reencontrarnos-**

 **-Peggy no se encuentra muy bien-** tomo su mano- **Debes estar a su lado-**

 **-Quiero estar contigo-**

 **-No podemos Steve-** cerro los ojos, no podía seguir hablando mientras lo veía tan desmoronado- **Ella no merece esto, ella te dio un hijo Steve, te hizo padre y el hombre más feliz del mundo-**

 **-Creí que habías muerto** -dijo casi en tono de reproche- **Nunca me habría casado si…-**

 **-No digas eso** -le tapó la boca- **Mi "Stevie" jamás hablaría mal de una dama, Jamás-**

 **-la amo buck-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Pero no más que a ti, nunca… jamás podría amar a alguien más que a ti-**

 **-Tienes una gran vida Steve y no podría estar más feliz, eres un hombre de familia con una bella esposa y un hijo que es** -guardo silencio- **es Igual de increíble que tu… y que ella** -

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-No vas a tirar todos estos años de logros a la basura solo porque tu muy perturbado amigo** **regreso al mundo de los vivos-**

 **-Está enamorado de ti-**

 **-Lo sé-** sonrió- **Es malo para esconder las cosas como su padre-**

 **-¿Tu lo amas?-** pregunto con temor en la respuesta

 **-Si-**

 **-Entiendo-** se volteo para que bucky no viera su rostro.

 **-Pero no lo amo de la misma manera que él lo hace-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Lo amo porque es parte de ti** -puso su mano en el pecho de Rogers para sentir su corazón acelerarse- **¿Cómo no amar alguien que es parte del único hombre que he amado en la vida?-**

Sus miradas se encontraron, su dolor estaba ahí, tan latente como hace años cuando fueron separados por el cruel destino que no los dejo estar juntos. Se besaron porque necesitaban hacerlo, se besaron porque desde la niñez tenían curiosidad de hacerlo, en la adolescencia era un deseo y ahora era una necesidad hacerlo. Su primer beso con el cual reafirmaban lo mucho que se habían amado y se amaban en ese momento pero también fue su último beso porque el destino no los había puesto en el lugar y tiempo correcto. Aquel beso se intensifico en caricias por encima de la ropa porque no podían hacer más, les faltaba el aire para respirar pero no les importaba, bucky fue quien se alejó para después sonreírle como diciéndole adiós.

 **-Cuídate Steve-**

 **-Te amo-**

 **-y yo a ti Steve-**

* * *

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba aún en el suelo el joven capitán américa, con su mirada triste, esperando escuchar de su padre como se iría con Barnes, pero este no pudo decirle nada, solo lo abrazo.

 **-Gracias por cuidarlo** -

Se marchó, no podía seguir un segundo más ahí porque estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo e iría tras bucky a la menor provocación. James entro a la habitación y vio como el castaño estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, su semblante había cambiado y le sonrió.

 **-Hola James-**

 **-Hola sargento Barnes-**

 **-Bucky** -le sonrió- **Llámame Bucky-**

 **-Mi padre siempre me contaba sobre lo maravilloso que eras, me alegra haber comprobado que era verdad-** comenzó a sollozar **-¿Tu lo amas verdad?-**

 **-Siempre lo he hecho-**

 **-El también a ti-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Mi madre lo necesita más que nunca-**

 **-No va a dejarla James-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Deberías tener más confianza en tu padre** -suspiro- **Peggy es su chica especial, siempre lo ha sido y no planea cambiar eso-**

 **-¿Vas a irte?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-¿No puedes amarme?-**

 **-Te amo** -beso su mejilla- **Pero no de la manera que buscas en mi-**

 **-Puedes quedarte en la casa** -lloro- **Le diré a Stark que ahora será tuya y yo puedo regresar a la base-**

 **-Howard te regalo esta casa, deberías vivir en ella** -limpio su lagrimas- **Yo necesito alejarme lo más posible, es muy doloroso estar cerca-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No lo hagas,** **en verdad me alegra poder haberte conocido, eres igual a Steve de joven… bueno con más físico-** se burló- **stevie siempre fue un pobre flacucho-**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque no le pediste que fuera contigo-** lo miro directamente- **Los dos sabemos que si lo hubieras hecho él…-**

 **-Él hubiera no existe James** -lo interrumpió

A la mañana siguiente Bucky tomo la ropa que le había regalado james junto con la motocicleta, se fue sin despertarlo. El nuevo capitán América se encargaría de impedir cualquier intento de rastreo por parte de SHIELD o HYDRA, porque aun que Bucky Barnes se había encargado de romper el corazón de su padre y el suyo, no se arrepentía de haber amado a tan enigmático sujeto.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Soralove.- ¿Por qué rayos escribí esto? Tenía esa idea desde hace tiempo y porque me gusta hacerme sufrir, fue un final triste si lo ven de esa manera pero a fin de cuentas tenía que ser así.


End file.
